Unrequited
by Izout
Summary: Noah Carver didn't know when he had fallen in love; all he knows is that he did. One-sided Troy/Noah.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers Megaforce is the property of Saban Brand and I make no claims to own it.

A/N: Just a little experiment I'm trying out.

* * *

Noah Carver didn't know when he had fallen in love; all he knows is that he did.

It was the first day of school. Their first period teacher, Mr. Burley, had surprise the class with a science brain teaser. The question was which species will out last all others on earth? Emma had answer insects, Noah had answer robots, and Gia tried to correct him by pointing out robots weren't a species.

Know-it-all.

And that was when the new kid had entered the classroom late.

He walked in and answered the question with an air of confidence.

Noah will admit, while the new kid was making his way towards his seat, his eyes seem to be locked on him far longer than they should have been. Noah would admit this new kid, who Mr. Burley revealed was Troy, was a pretty good looking guy. Well fit, tan complexion, green eyes, plump lips.

Noah found himself staring too long that he caught himself and immediately face forward in his seat. For a split second, Noah notice he had felt an odd nauseas feeling in his stomach when he was looking at Troy.

Must have been the burnt scrambled eggs Jake's mom had serve them for breakfast.

Little did Noah know he would soon be spending a lot more time with this Troy when he, his friends, and the new kid were teleported to a far off location after school and were chosen by a giant tiki face and a robot to be Power Rangers.

Being a Power Ranger was an unbelievable experience for Noah: the power, the out-of-this-world technology, battling intergalactic insects focus on total world domination.

But despite all this, Noah still found himself troubled by this abnormal feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Troy or was around him.

Could it be the air of mystery around him? Troy didn't spend a lot of time with the group on a more personal level. In fact, he would only ever showing up when it was Ranger related duties.

He wasn't in love with him yet, but the odd feeling continue to grow with each passing battle as Troy started to spend more time with the team outside of being Power Rangers.

The feeling had reached its zenith when the Rangers took down Creepox for good. Noah couldn't pinpoint the precise moment it happened, but he did know the exact moment he realized it.

Two bullies were trying to terrorize the school, scaring anyone who got in their way. They tried to intimidate Troy, but he stood his ground, never showing any fear, and keeping a cool head. When the bullies tried to squish a bug that belong to a freshman, Troy stood up to them again. Him and Emma were so impress.

It wasn't until the final battle against Creepox, watching Troy fight him to the death in one final duel, even after Noah protected him and the alien took down the other rangers, _that_ was when Noah realize he had fallen in love with Troy.

Which was quite an accomplishment as Noah didn't tend to easily fall for people. Sure, he had his fair share of crushes, been attracted to a few girls, but none of them ever gave him the feelings he was feeling for Troy.

It was hard for Noah at first to realize he was in love. That he was in love with one of his friends. That friend being another boy. A boy he knew that would never return his feelings. A boy he barely knew anything about.

But he had accepted his feelings. He now knew in retrospect that he had fallen for Troy since the first day of school and the feelings continue to grow when they became comrades-in-arms.

His shy charm, his endearing faults, his dependable strength, his endless determination, and his boundless loyalty.

And now here he was, sitting with his friends at Ernie's Brainfreeze, all of them laughing at a joke Jake made. His eyes fell on Troy, and he had himself enamored at the smile on his face. Suddenly his eyes flicked around the table, looking at Gia and Jake, before his eyes landed on Emma. He notice that her eyes were also locked on Troy. The way she cocked her head, fluttering her eye lashes, before letting out a longing sigh, and resting her cheek in her hand. Eyes still locked on Troy.

And suddenly Noah got the feeling he wasn't the only one who had fallen for the Red Ranger.

**The End.**


End file.
